Intimate Discovery
by btamamura
Summary: Sequel to Crossing The Line. Tracey and Ryou are ready to cross that final line in their relationship and get to learn even more about each other. Yaoi. Forgottenshipping. Tracey x Ryou. LIME.


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. If I did, a crossover would occur and Tracey and Ryou would be firm friends._

**Notes:**_** Okay, so here's the sequel to **__Crossing The Line__**, and yes, it still contains Tracey x Ryou. This is a fic filled with citrusy goodness, though I'm questioning if it's a lemon or a lime. Maybe both? Maybe lemon-lime?**_

_**Anyway, I will issue my favourite warning. This fic contains shounen-ai, which is a romantic relationship between two males. I'd also like to warn readers about the non-grahic sex scenes in this story. If that makes you uncomfortable or you don't like it, then please leave now. If you like it or can tolerate it, then I hope you enjoy this fic!**_

They couldn't hold back much longer. They hurried inside, hoping there would be no distractions. They had a mission they wished to accomplish, thank you very much. But, alas, it wasn't meant to be.

"Ah! There you two are!" Professor Samuel Oak walked out of his research area and approached the young men. "Perfect timing! I'm heading down to visit Delia, she's not feeling well and wants me to help her. Would you two be kind enough to complete some research for me?"

They cursed their luck, but knew they couldn't say no. "Sure thing, Professor, what would you like us to do?" Tracey asked.

"I knew I could count on you! Well, I'm still trying to figure out why it is that a hot-blooded type of Pokemon like Ekans can still find itself comfortable in the colder months of the year. Normally, they'd be in hibernation, but many have been spotted lying in the snow. Some trainers have been feeling wary because they're even more temperamental."

"That does sound quite fascinating to learn about," Ryou murmured. He wasn't from a place where Pokemon lived, but he did have creatures like snakes. He knew snakes preferred hibernating in the colder months, only becoming active when the weather was hot and the sun was burning its brightest. Hearing about a snake-like Pokemon that behaved differently was something interesting.

"I promise that as soon as I get back, you can continue your day off. I appreciate both of you doing this for me."

"It's not a problem, Professor. Please pass on our get well wishes to Mrs. Ketchum," Tracey responded.

"Alright, boys, I will see you later." The professor continued making his way out of the building.

Both of the young men waited until he had left before they let out a sigh and cursed their luck once again.

There were two Ekans in the different fields. One was created to be like Summer, the other like Winter. Both appeared to be just as active as each other. "Could it be that their blood temperature changes?" Ryou queried.

Tracey read through his mentor's notes. "That's already been ruled out as a possibility. Good theory, though."

"This certainly is quite puzzling. What could be affecting the Ekans?"

Tracey shook his head and continued watching. Both he and Ryou carefully observed both Ekans, making notes of any changes.

Ryou blinked in surprise. "Tracey...was that egg always there?"

Tracey turned to look at the Ekans in the Winter field. "No, I don't think it was." He noted that the Ekans was curling itself around the egg and had settled down. The other Ekans paid no mind to what was happening. "I think we may have found our answer. Ryou, could you please contact Nurse Joy in Cerulean City? That's where the wild Ekans have been appearing throughout Winter."

"Sure thing." Ryou set down his observation notes and pen, then made his way to the videophone.

Tracey made more notes. _It would appear that this is the time of year for Ekans to lay their eggs, but after that, they will calm down and behave as they are expected to._

Ryou returned a minute later. "Ekans eggs have been appearing wherever one was sighted. Nurse Joy confirmed our finding."

"That's good to know. That also explains why they're temperamental."

"So, what will the final conclusion to the research be?"

"I'm writing it out now." _As it is time for their eggs to appear, Ekans will be temperamental. It is not the cold affecting its behaviour, it's the approach of parenthood. Our findings have concluded that Ekans lay their eggs sooner than other Pokemon, quite possibly so the young Ekans will be able to relax throughout the Summer season._ He turned to Ryou. "Research complete. I'll quickly call the professor and let him know we're done. Meet me in our room, okay?"

"Okay, but don't take too long."

Tracey laughed. "I've kept you waiting long enough, I'm not going to torture you any longer, Ryou." He set down his notes, rose to his feet, gave Ryou a quick peck on the cheek and hurried to the videophone.

Ryou sat on the bed, and waited patiently. He knew Tracey wasn't going to take forever, but when it came to talk about research with his mentor, he could still be talking for a long time. "Maybe I should take this time to get ready. We are crossing that final line today." Because he'd shared a room with Tracey ever since the day they first became friends, he knew everything that was in the room, in the drawers. "There should be some ointment in the third draw down on the left chest." So, he moved across the bed until he was at the head. He leaned down and opened the third drawer of the chest of drawers found on the left side of the bed. Bingo! There was a tube of ointment, just as he'd thought.

Tracey finally made his way into the room. "Sorry for taking so long."

Ryou just smiled. "It's alright, I've known you long enough to know that you and the professor would talk for months about the same research project if it was just the two of you in the world."

"But, it's not just us." He closed the door behind himself, making sure to lock it. Sometimes in his haste, the professor tended to just rush into the room, and this time, neither of the young men wanted that to happen. This was a private moment, just for them. "You've always been a big part of my life, and that's why I want our first time to be special. I'm not going to rush through it, and I don't want you to either. I want us to make it last and get to know everything about each other, everything that we hadn't known before." As he said that, he was making his way to the bed, kneeling on it and crawling over to Ryou.

"Soon, we really will know everything about each other," Ryou whispered shakily. He was excited, he was nervous, he wanted it to happen now and yet wanted to hold on because the wait was what made it worth it.

Tracey cupped Ryou's left cheek with his hand and felt the smaller male lean into it. He felt a hand being placed over it. "I love you, Ryou. Until today, I never realised how deep it was. I've always loved you very much, and I'm glad that I can share this experience with you."

Ryou's cheeks turned a very light pink and he smiled. "As am I, Trace. To everything you said. I love you too, and I never want to let you go. I've never dreamed that my first times would be with you. My first kiss and this."

"Ryou..." Tracey leaned in closer and kissed Ryou sweetly, but in a matter of seconds, it became a slow yet passionate kiss. Both of them were pouring all of their feelings into it as they kneaded their lips and returned to the warm caverns they'd earlier been invited to discover.

They had to pull back for breath, but after a split-second, the kiss resumed. Only this time, the kiss was hungry. It was their most extreme feelings for the other. Ryou ran a hand down Tracey's chest and up his favourite green t-shirt. He ran his hand over the smooth skin he'd only ever glimpsed at before.

Tracey ran one hand through Ryou's long, white hair. While it did tend to be unruly at times, it was always very soft. Tracey had known that just from looking, but he was glad he could finally touch more than just the very top layer. He leaned forward enough to push Ryou backwards slowly until Ryou was lying down and the Watcher was straddling atop him.

The kiss ended again. Both of them were panting, their eyes locked. It was just amazing how much more they learn about each other just by these simple gestures. They knew of the other's past, their present, their other friends and their dreams. But, they came to learn even more. Ryou learned that Tracey really was a gentle person, even when he was forceful, it was always with the tenderness he knew the Watcher possessed.

Tracey knew Ryou appeared shy most often, but when he really wanted something, he'd cast it off and become much more assertive. Why else would the white-haired male be trying to pull his shirt off to expose more of him?

Ryou managed to pull Tracey's top off and dropped it beside him. "I've always thought that you were quite handsome, and that you had a gorgeous body. But now, seeing it in this light...words fail to describe just how beautiful you truly are."

"Ryou..."

Ryou ran a hand over his chest again, brushing his finger against the nubs that were starting to call attention to themselves. He heard Tracey whimper slightly at the pleasant touch and chuckled. "The sounds you make are also adorable."

"It's not fair that you're derobing me while you're still wearing your shirt. Here, sit up for a second."

Ryou nodded and did so. He held up his arms so Tracey would be able to remove his shirt with ease. He felt the air on his exposed skin and vaguely heard his top item of clothing hit the floor. But, anything else that was happening was drowned out by the pleasure Tracey made him feel.

Tracey moved in and licked at Ryou's neck, lightly nibbling. He made sure not to bite too hard as he didn't want to cause Ryou any pain. He could feel the other male shivering and he grinned mentally, knowing it was because of him. He continued licking, nipping and kissing down Ryou's neck, down to his collarbone.

Ryou wrapped his arms around Tracey and ran his hands down his bare back. "Your skin is so smooth." He let out a slight whimper when one of his erogenous zones was licked playfully.

Tracey chuckled quietly. "I had no idea your right shoulder could cause such a reaction." He lapped at it and heard Ryou's whimpers grow into moans. He felt something stirring in his nether regions and knew Ryou was going through the same. "It's no wonder you always preferred I didn't touch it."

"I never knew what I would do if you...ah!" He felt fingers pinching one of the nubs on his chest, so he returned the favour.

"I'm glad I can hear your cute voice, Ryou. You have no idea what you're doing to me."

Ryou chuckled and ran his hand down Tracey's stomach, past the waistband of his shorts and cupped the front. "I can only imagine." He heard a whimper. "Shall we free our prisoners as well?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, because I want to see everything of you."

"Me too. No more hiding anything."

They broke apart quickly, hurriedly removing their shorts (in Tracey's case) or pants (in Ryou's case). Once those were removed, to free their prisoners, they also removed their boxer shorts. Both knelt on the bed, naked as the day they were born. This wasn't the first time they'd seen each other in the nude as they'd once shared a hot spring. But, considering the circumstances they were in, it was a different view, and one they both liked very much.

They lay on the bed, both kissing hungrily and panting as they thrust against each other. It was time for new friends to be introduced, after all. Their moans were silenced by their deep kissing.

Ryou pulled back from the kiss and ran his hands down Tracey's back. "Tracey, I don't think I..."

"Me too." He locked his fingers with Ryou's in an intimate gesture. "But, we shouldn't hold back..."

"I want to see you when you...please, do you want to see me too?"

"I do. I want to always remember this...Ryou, I'm..."

"Me too...Tracey...hah..."

Both let out a soft cry as they paused in their actions, both looking at each other as they did so. They both loved the tinge of pink in each other's cheeks, loved the shape of their mouths and loved the shines of their equally brown eyes.

They lay on the bed, resting for a few minutes. They held each other close and lightly stroked each other's naked torsos. "Ryou..."

"Tracey..." Ryou leaned up and initiated another kiss. He closed his eyes and moaned lightly. He could feel things stirring up down south again, and knew that he was ready. He opened his eyes and saw Tracey was feeling the same way. "This is the final line for us to cross. Are you ready?"

"Of course I am. I'm ready because it's with you."

"Me too."

"I'm a little nervous though because the last thing I want to do is hurt you. I'd heard that this can be painful."

"Me too. But, it's only temporary if the right procedure is followed. It will only be excruciating if any important steps are missed. I found the ointment, so we're covered for that."

"Then...I apologise as this may be uncomfortable, and a bit awkward too."

"It's not awkward because it's you." Ryou blushed lightly. "We already know so much about each other, and I have nothing to hide, not even my most private of areas. If it was someone else, it would be awkward. But, Tracey, it's you."

"Ryou...have I ever said how much I love you?"

"Yes, but I would like to hear it again."

Tracey chuckled, knowing Ryou was being playful. He loved this side of him. "I love you more than the number of Pokemon species in the world."

Ryou's eyes brimmed with joyful tears. He knew the number of species continued to grow, so he knew Tracey's love for him was truly endless. "I love you too, so much that it outweighs the amount of Duel Monsters cards."

"Ryou..." He leaned in and licked away one of the tears that escaped. "It's only when you cry for joy that your tears are sweet. And as long as I live, I'll never allow anyone to bring a bitter tinge to the flavour of your tears."

Ryou almost burst out laughing, sometimes Tracey could be pretty cheesy. He'd known this even before he fell in love with him. "It sounds like you've been talking to Cilan too much."

Tracey chuckled and stroked Ryou's cheek. "But, it's true. Your flavour is truly sweet, and I want to taste more."

Ryou shivered. His eyes closed and he gasped. Just those words alone almost brought him over the edge.

"Can I taste you?"

"Most certainly, if I can as well. I'd love to taste every part of you, only my eyes have been allowed to devour the sight of you."

"Alright then." He released Ryou from his hold after giving him a quick kiss. He shifted his position so they were in a top-tail situation. "Then, we shall both experience our flavours together."

It was quiet. Too quiet for such intimate acts being carried out. But, both were able to control their vocal volumes. In the end, only a quiet gasp sounding from both of them could be heard before they both pulled back from doing what they were doing. "I knew it. You really do taste sweet, inside and out," Tracey commented as he licked his lips.

Ryou blushed again. "You also have a very pleasant flavour, Trace."

Tracey shifted positions again, and leaned in for another kiss.

Neither of them could hold back the moans from their mixed flavours. There was a perfect blend, and they could tell just from the delicious flavour they were both experiencing that they truly were perfect together. Not that they ever thought otherwise.

Preparations had been made. There was no awkwardness from either of them, though there was slight discomfort as a tight area was being stretched to accomodate for something larger than a finger. That something larger carefully slid into the entrance.

Ryou tried to relax, he didn't want to tense up as that would cause more discomfort.

"Ryou? Are you alright?"

Ryou nodded as he bit his lip. "It feels a bit funny, that's all."

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a little, but nothing intense."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's a mild discomfort to deal with in exchange for great pleasure. And really...a great exchange for us finally getting as close as two people can."

He waited until Ryou gave the okay to move, and when he saw the white-haired male nod, he started to shift. He looked into Ryou's eyes as he moved backwards and forwards, creating a delicious friction that was pleasurable to both.

"Please, move faster..."

He did. He continued to pick up speed as he heard Ryou let out a sharp cry, similar to the one he'd let out earlier when he'd been greeted with an extremely sensitive area during preparation.

Whimpering. Moaning. Crying. Words of affection. A cry of two names, and then silence.

They lay there, a blanket covering them, eyes closed peacefully and breaths coming out evenly. They held each other close and never wanted to let the other go. They finally knew everything they had to about each other, and only they could ever truly say _I know him_. They loved each other very much, they always had and they always will.


End file.
